


Carrusel Magico

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Qué tienen de especial los carruseles? ¿Son divertidos?”“Sí, son divertidísimos. Una vez mi mamá me ha leído un libro, ‘Mary Poppins’, en que los caballos del carrusel se separaban y empezaban a andar solos.” le explicó, con aire de ensueño. “Nunca me ha pasado, pero estoy seguro que cuando iremos juntos va a suceder.”





	Carrusel Magico

**Carrusel Magico **

Esa mañana, Yuto había llegado a la guardería más contento que normal.

No que no le gustaba ir normalmente, al contrario.

Simplemente, esa mañana tenía una razón más para serlo.

El día precedente sus tíos habían ido a visitarlo, y le habían regalado un carillón.

No había probado un interese particular por el objeto, y no había entendido su utilidad hasta que su madre no le había señalado el pequeño muelle escondida detrás de eso, y el carrusel finalmente tallado en la madera había empezado a girar y sonar.

Se había quedado mirándolo fijo, encantado, haciéndolo sonar docenas de veces, sin cansarse.

Esa mañana, lo había puesto a escondidas en su mochila, esperando que su madre no se die cuenta, decidiendo que iba a mostrarlo a sus amigos.

No apenas llegó, se puso velozmente la bata, saludando con un gesto de la mano los maestros y corriendo dentro; vio pronto Yamada, sentado a una mesita, y se acercó rápido. 

“¡Hola, Ryosuke!” dijo al niño, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y asustándolo.

“¡Yuto!” se lamentó, tomando dramáticamente una mano a la altura del corazón. “¡Me has asustado!” le dijo, mientras el menor se sentaba a su lado, poniendo su mochila sobre la mesa, cogiendo los hombros.

“Lo siento.” dijo, rápido. “¡Tengo que mostrarte algo!” exclamó después, tomando el carillón y poniéndolo enfrente al mayor, con aire emocionado.

Yamada miró fijo al objeto por algunos segundos, pues inclinó su cabeza y miró a su amigo.

“¿Qué es?” preguntó, confuso.

Yuto giró el muelle, poniendo la melodía, y los ojos de Ryosuke se iluminaron.

“¡Oh!” le dijo, con aire fascinado, mucho similar a la que Yuto había la noche anterior. Pues el menor lo vio fruncirse, mientras con sus dedos rozaba ligeramente el contorno de los pequeños caballos de madera. “Yo nunca he ido a un carrusel, ¿sabes?” le dijo, con aire improvisamente triste.

Yuto abrió grande la boca, alterado por la noticia.

“¿De verdad nunca has ido?” preguntó, después pero le sonrió. “La próxima vez que mi mamá y mi papá me van a llevar, ¡puedes venir con nosotros!” propuso, no perdiendo la esperanza.

Yamada sonrió, mordiéndose un labio.

“¿Qué tienen de especial los carruseles? ¿Son divertidos?” preguntó, siguiendo mirando fijo el carillón. Nakajima asintió vigorosamente, inclinándose hacia él.

“Sí, son divertidísimos. Una vez mi mamá me ha leído un libro, ‘Mary Poppins’, en que los caballos del carrusel se separaban y empezaban a andar solos.” le explicó, con aire de ensueño. “Nunca me ha pasado, pero estoy seguro que cuando iremos juntos va a suceder.” terminó, solemne.

Ryosuke se fue aún más sorprendido.

Tendía a no creer mucho a su amigo, especialmente cuando le contaba de algo oído en los libros que su madre le leía.

Pero, mientras seguía oyendo la música del carillón y mirando los pequeños caballos moverse en círculo, improvisamente tuvo gana de creerle.

Sí, se convenció.

Cuando fuera ido al carrusel con Yuto, sus caballos seguramente iban a separarse, e iba a ser divertidísimo.

No podía esperar.


End file.
